


All Good Things Come to An End

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Moving Out, Mutually agreed break up, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Genji is leaving Overwatch to begin his journey of self discovery, but there's one last thing he has to take care of first.





	All Good Things Come to An End

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a little over two hours.  
> Also Genji is trans and androgynous but it's not explicitly mentioned.

Genji moved another small pile of clothes into his kitbag. He didn’t have very many, given that he was a cyborg, but he did keep some shirts, hoodies and the odd pair of shorts and skirts. He decided other possessions, such as his holophone, wasn’t necessary. He wanted to detach himself from his current life as much as possible.

He’d been saying he wanted to leave Overwatch for months, especially after the whole slipstream incident. Prior to it, he was open to himself about not being happy with his fate, and having trouble living with it, but not open with anyone else; after the incident, when he’d seen how happy Lena continued to be despite her whole life having changed, he realised he couldn’t stay quiet about how he felt anymore. At first, he spoke to Angela, and that held the feelings at bay for a couple of weeks, but then his feelings of not belonging grew stronger until he realised he needed to do something more.

After a few more weeks, and a lot of conversations with various members, he’d decided that he was leaving. It was easier as Blackwatch had been shut down, but he still needed the permission of Commander Morrison to leave, a permission the Commander reluctantly granted, not wanting to lose one of Overwatch’s best agents but understanding the circumstances of the departure put him in a position where he couldn’t refuse.

Genji had just finished packing his bag when someone knocked on the door of his now gutted room. He was about to give his visitor permission to enter when the door opened and they stepped inside. He busied himself securing his bag, not needing to turn around to know who it was.

“Good evening, Angela.”.

He heard her sigh and move closer to him, finally coming into his view as she sat down on his bed. “Hello, Genji.” She looked into his eyes and smiled, before looking at the plain, blue bag next to her. “I see you’ve finished packing.”

Genji gave the zipper a reassuring tug before he shifted the bag over so he could take a seat next to the Swiss doctor. “I have.” He pointed to another bag in the corner of the room; a black bag that was tied off despite only looking half full. “That’s everything I’m not taking. I tied it, but if you want to look through it you can.” He moved his arm back, and placed his last remaining flesh hand on the small of Angela’s back.

“Thank you, but I already took one of your hoodies to keep.” She smiled and leaned against him, giving him access to wrap his arm around her and pull her even closer.

Genji chuckled lightly, kissing the top of her head as they sat there together. “So that’s where my Shingeki No Kyojin hoodie went.” He teased, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her into a hug, one she broke away from only to kiss him.

They kissed a few more times, Angela slowly moving onto his lap so that he wasn’t so awkwardly turned trying to hold her. Once she finished shuffling around, Genji laid back so she was lying on top of him on the bed, enjoying the feeling of her weight on top of him.

He truly loved her. He didn’t at first; in fact, he rather disliked her, constantly seeing her in his hospital room, checking the monitors and doing readings, but once he got used to seeing her and started talking to her, he fell for her almost immediately. It helped that McCree had told him Angela actually fought against the decision to use his state to force him to join Blackwatch, something a lot of the other doctors hadn’t even done.

The more he thought about her, and how much she meant to him, the more what he was about to do hurt. Part of him wanted to leave it, see how things went, but the rational part of his brain told him this was the right choice, for him and for her.

“Angela.” Genji began, absentmindedly moving his hand in circles on her back. “I need to talk to you about something.”

The content smile on Angela’s face dropped into a frown, looking up at Genji with eyes full of concern. “Is it about medical concerns? I can assure you your body is more than capable of running for years with little to no mainte-“

“No, Angela.” Genji stopped her, moving his cybernetic hand up to stroke her cheek. “I know my body will be fine. It’s just…this.” he removed his hand from her back and gestured to the both of them. “I wanted to talk to you about the two of us. About our relationship.”

For a moment, Angela’s blue eyes were filled with confusion as she tried to figure out what he could possibly be getting at. The look that followed -resignation and understanding- broke the cyborg’s heart into a million tiny pieces.

“You want to end it, don’t you?” There was no anger in her voice. No fight. Just the same understanding that was conveyed in her eyes.

Genji took a deep breath in. “I do...I’m sorry.” He moved his arms so that they were still around Angela, but loose enough that if she wanted to move away from him, she could.

She didn’t.

Instead, she stayed there, tears building in her eyes as she continued to look at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. “It’s okay. I thought this might happen when you said about cutting all ties to Overwatch. Whatever you want to do, I fully support it, and I won’t hold it against you.”.

Now it was Genji’s turn for his eyes to water. He hadn’t expected a shouting match or anything, but he hadn’t expected Angela to take it so well either. In fact, he was a little disappointed that Angela hadn’t fought to keep him, until he remembered how hard she’d fought to remind him that bottling everything up and being miserable with who he was was not even remotely healthy.

“I still want to stay in contact with you. I just don’t think being in a relationship would be beneficial to my journeys.” He explained, going further to talk about how she had nothing to do with how he felt about himself anymore, and that after his time away, if they still felt the same way about each other, then maybe they could get back together.

He kept talking until Angela moved up and pressed her lips to his cheek to silence him. “I want to stay in contact with you too, but perhaps we should leave the possible afters until after? You don’t need to put extra pressure on yourself.” She said, tearfully.

She was right. If he kept thinking about what he would do after he’d finished his travels, he wouldn’t focus on his travels and end up only marginally better at best.

He tightened his arms around Angela again, who nuzzled her own head into his chest.

“I love you, Angela.” He said, tears beginning to flow freely down his face.

“I love you too, Genji.” The doctor began to cry freely too, barely managing to whisper that she would miss him.

 

Genji left the Swiss headquarters the next day, giving his ex-girlfriend one last, tear-filled hug before he began his search for himself, knowing that when he returned, he would be a whole man once more.

 


End file.
